4 pasos infalibles para enamorar a tu chico
by MoonyCakey
Summary: Gon ha tenido más que suficiente lidiando con los extraños sentimientos que comenzaba a tener por su mejor amigo y estaba dispuesto a hacer algo al respecto. Incluso si eso significaba seguir los pasos que le indicaba esa estúpida revista para adolescentes.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas:**

Bueno, comenzaré aclarando que esta serie no me pertenece, y créanme, es mejor así xD

Este fanfic es una entrega al pedido del usuario **Gingana**, en una de las actividades de nuestro querido foro **"Comunidad del Cazador".** Sí, pásense, es divertido 3

Y por último, gracias al apoyo y la paciencia de **RedGlossyLips**, sin ella yo no estaría aquí (?) –Saca su pañuelo-.

Los dejo con la historia, ojalá sea de su agrado ~

* * *

Gon se encontraba tirado sobre su cama, con la cara roja por la vergüenza y una expresión totalmente confundida. Llevaba ya varios minutos en ese estado, y es que no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo últimamente. Hacia muchos meses que cosas extrañas le ocurrían durante algunos encuentros con Killua, pero todo había empeorado radicalmente desde que regresaron de ese viaje…

Muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces, y varios años habían pasado desde la última vez que habían visitado a Mito-san en la isla ballena. Como era de imaginarse, la mujer estaba feliz de recibirlos y no tardó en mandarlos a darse un baño mientras preparaba una gran cena de bienvenida.

Los dos chicos entraron al cuarto de baño sin meditar, ya que sabían que difícilmente podrían negarse. Todo iba perfecto, hasta que el primer signo de que algo extraño pasaba apareció. Una vez que se encontraban en adentro, Gon se quedó pasmado allí mientras Killua se quitaba la ropa sin remordimientos. De pronto sintió una gran vergüenza al imaginarse desnudo ante su compañero, pero ¿Cómo podía ser? Ellos habían estado juntos durante años, y en más de una ocasión se habían visto desnudos. Apresurándose para no llamar la atención del albino, el moreno se quitó las prendas rápida y tímidamente para entrar en la bañera de una vez, y apartar de su mente esos extraños pensamientos. Pensó que lo había superado, pero su ilusión se rompió en cuanto el joven Zoldyck entró despreocupadamente en la bañera y se estiró sin cuidado alguno, rozando en varias ocasiones su piel con la del moreno.

-Que bien se siente-. Exclamó cerrando los ojos relajado. –La última vez que me bañé en una de estas fue… Vamos a ver… Ah, aquí mismo-. Hizo memoria para luego dirigir una interrogante mirada al moreno, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que entraron al baño.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Le preguntó al ver que no despegaba la mirada del agua, y no pudo evitar preocuparse un poco. Después de todo, Gon no era del tipo de personas que actuaba de esa forma sin motivo alguno.

El joven cazador tan solo negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose totalmente confundido.

-No es nada, Killua-. Agregó intentando averiguar que era aquello que estaba sintiendo. Cada vez que sus cuerpos rozaban, sentía un peculiar cosquilleo en la zona del vientre que lo tenía bastante intranquilo. Sin poder aguantar un segundo más en aquella incómoda situación, el moreno se puso de pie y tomó rápidamente una toalla para cubrirse.

-Creo que me adelantaré, te veo luego-. Comentó sin siquiera intentar hacer sonar natural su repentina huida, sentía que no podía quedarse allí más tiempo o algo malo ocurriría. Se secó rápidamente y antes de que Killua pudiera reaccionar, el joven ya se había puesto su ropa y había salido a toda velocidad de la habitación, dejando al asesino con una extraña y preocupante sensación.

El resto de las semanas que pasaron fueron más o menos normales, pero el moreno no podía evitar sentir que una pequeña tensión había aparecido entre él y su amigo después de ese incidente. Tensión que incluso había durado hasta ese momento, que se encontraban a kilómetros de la isla ballena, en un departamento de la ciudad de York esperando para reunirse con sus amigos. Según lo que habían conversado, Leorio llegaría aquella misma noche, mientras Kurapika intentaría aparecerse al día siguiente.

Golpeó sus mejillas con ambas manos, decidido a concentrarse. Debía despejar su mente de esos extraños pensamientos. Sus amigos dejarían lo que estaban haciendo para encontrarse con él y Killua después de muchos años, no podía comenzar a actuar raro en frente de ellos.

-¿Acabaste ya?- Escuchó el moreno que alguien hablaba dentro de la misma habitación, sobresaltándolo. No se había dado cuenta del momento en que el albino había entrado a al lugar.

-Killua, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas allí?- Preguntó intentando sonar normal, cosa que según él, había funcionado. Según él.

-Un par de minutos-. Dijo el joven albino apoyado en la pared, comiéndose un trozo de chocolate despreocupadamente. –De todas formas, ya casi es hora de almorzar-. Mencionó acercándose para sentarse junto a su amigo.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer algo al restaurante del hotel?-. Se apresuró a ofrecer Gon, evitando así estar a solas con su mejor amigo. Últimamente había adquirido ese incontrolable hábito que, por supuesto, no pasaba desapercibido para Killua.

El albino había tenido ciertas sospechas de que algo malo ocurría con Gon, pero desde aquel viaje a la isla ballena, no le cabía ninguna clase de duda. Su amigo estaba actuando de una manera extremadamente extraña, y lo peor de todo, era que el problema parecía ser él.

Los dos cazadores bajaron al primer piso y se sentaron en una de las mesas, decidiendo que iban a pedir. Una vez que la comida estuvo servida, el ambiente se puso algo tenso nuevamente. Ninguno de los dos emitía un sonido más allá de los cubiertos chocando con los platos, y eso les sacaba de quicio.

Hubo un fugaz cruce de miradas, a lo que el moreno sintió un innegable cosquilleo en el estómago. Y fue ahí cuando recordó de golpe. Su razonamiento fue de tal impacto, que incluso dejó de comer para concentrarse totalmente en sus recuerdos.

Había tenido montones de citas con chicas que llegaban en barcos a la isla ballena, y en más de una ocasión lo había escuchado. Aquellos famosos cosquilleos en el estómago. Pero… No podía ser. ¿Killua? Su amigo, su mejor amigo. ¿Sería esa la explicación de por qué se sentía de esa manera? Sin poder contenerse más, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye, Killua…- El albino no respondió, pero lo miró atentamente como respuesta. -¿Alguna vez… Te ha gustado alguien?- Preguntó esperando obtener más pistas acerca de ello.

El aludido se sonrojó ligeramente, pero actuó con indiferencia. –Pues la verdad no. Como ya te dije, estuve toda mi vida concentrado en mi entrenamiento para convertirme en asesino. No tuve tiempo para ese tipo de cosas-. Exclamó entre avergonzado y extrañado. Primero, su amigo le contaba que había tenido numerosas citas con mujeres. Y ahora, salía con este tipo de preguntas. Qué, ¿Acaso era un adulto disfrazado de niño pequeño? ¿Por qué parecía estar madurando más rápido que él? No tenía sentido alguno, pero aquellos pensamientos le molestaban. ¿Acaso a Gon le gustaba alguien? ¿Era por eso que había estado actuando tan raro durante meses?

-Ya veo…-Murmuró el menor decepcionado. Por un momento había tenido el impulso de sincerarse con su compañero, pero se contuvo. Killua había dicho que nunca le había gustado nadie, así que probablemente no sería la mejor de las ideas plantear un sentimiento del cual ni él mismo se encontraba seguro.

Killua por su parte, sintió un montón de dudas aflorar en su mente, pero últimamente, intentar preguntarle algo a su amigo era inútil. Casi parecía otra persona, su seguridad se iba perdiendo poco a poco y constantemente se veía sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Aquella última semana Gon se había convertido en un manojo de incertidumbre y confusión.

Por supuesto que esto afectaba increíblemente al joven asesino, pero si algo había descubierto sobre Gon tras todos esos años, era que en ocasiones el moreno necesitaba resolver ciertos problemas por su cuenta. Y este era uno de ellos. Por mucho que lo torturara la incertidumbre de no saber que le ocurría.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquilamente. Esta vez, ambos chicos se encontraban demasiado sumergidos en sus pensamientos como para volver a cruzar una palabra. En cuanto terminaron de comer, ambos decidieron pasar el resto de la tarde explorando el resto de las atracciones del hotel, y vaya que tenía montones. Ellos habían escogido ese lugar tan solo por la ubicación, y no se habían dedicado a averiguar nada más, por lo que fue una sorpresa cuando se encontraron con un gimnasio en uno de los pisos inferiores. Estaban decidiendo si deberían entrar o no, cuando de pronto el teléfono de Gon sonó

-¿Hola?- Habló el moreno.

_-Hola chicos, soy yo-. _Saludo el joven del otro lado.

-¡Leorio!- Exclamó el menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -¿Ya estás aquí?- El albino no pudo evitar que una mueca de frustración apareciera en sus labios. Aquella semana Gon no había sonreído ni una sola vez en su compañía, mientras el solo hecho de hablar con Leorio le sacaba una sonrisa con suma facilidad. Cerró los ojos, intentando mantener sus irracionales sentimientos al margen para poder oír la conversación.

_-Así es, el vuelo llego hace unos diez minutos-. _Relató el casi médico_. –En este momento estoy en el taxi, voy de camino a la dirección que me dieron-._

-Está bien, te estaremos esperando en la recepción-. Dijo por último antes de despedirse y cortar. Se giró animadamente hacia su amigo, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. -¡Leorio viene en camino!-

-Entonces será mejor que lo esperemos abajo-. Sentenció aun haciendo un esfuerzo por quitarse aquella antipática actitud. Era obvio que Gon estaría contento, hace años que no veían a sus amigos. Sin embargo, si era capaz de sonreír así con alguien más, ¿Por qué no podía con él? ¿Eso quería decir que efectivamente, era él el problema?

-¡Killua, te dejo atrás!- Exclamó el menor ya al fondo del pasillo, sacando al albino de sus pensamientos. Sería mejor que dejara de pensar tanto en ello, al menos por el momento.

Luego de que ambos jóvenes se reunieran con el futuro médico, los tres cazadores decidieron ir a cenar, ya que Leorio moría de hambre.

-En serio, la comida del avión era horrible-. Relató el recién llegado mientras esperaban que la camarera les trajera su pedido. –No pagué un viaje en primera clase para que me trajeran semejante basura. Cielos, el servicio público está cada vez peor…- Se quejaba enérgicamente, mientras Gon soltaba una pequeña risita.

-Realmente, no has cambiado nada, Leorio-. Afirmó el menor, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí, sigues siendo un llorón, Riolio-. Agregó el albino con la pura intención de molestarlo, pero Leorio decidió pasar por alto aquel comentario. Después de todo, en cierta forma, incluso había extrañado las constantes insolencias por parte del menor.

Los minutos pasaron entre conversaciones a las que incluso Killua no pudo evitar involucrarse, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más eran las copas de alcohol que habían pasado por la mesa para luego terminar dañando el hígado de Leorio. Después de lo que fueron aproximadamente unas dos horas, el estudiante de medicina ya se encontraba en un estado en donde su lucidez mental se ponía totalmente a duda, por lo que los dos menores decidieron meterlo en su habitación antes de que comenzara a hablar demasiado explícitamente sobre _temas de adultos_. En algún momento de la noche, la conversación había comenzado a tomar ese rumbo.

Luego de prácticamente arrojarlo dentro de su habitación, Gon y Killua regresaron a la propia y se prepararon para dormir. El moreno comenzó a sacar un par de cosas desde su maleta mientras hablaba alegremente.

-Espero que Kurapika pueda venir mañana. Nos dijo que llamaría para avisar, pero no lo ha hecho. ¿Tú qué crees Killua?-

-No lo sé-. Respondió en un tono algo desanimado. Dejó pasar un par de segundos antes de interrumpir a su amigo, quien se había puesto a hablar nuevamente. –Gon-. Dijo en seco, haciendo que el moreno se diera vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el aludido, pero no pudo sostener la mirada de su amigo por mucho tiempo. Nuevamente, ese cosquilleo hacía su aparición. El albino se quedó callado durante unos segundos, y luego soltó un suspiro resignado.

-No es nada-. Dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de baño. –Tomaré un baño-. Le avisó a su amigo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta. Gon se quedó de pie, pensativo. Nuevamente había aparecido ese extraño sentimiento que no lo dejaba actuar normalmente con Killua. Había podido hablar perfectamente con Leorio, pero al estar nuevamente solo con el albino, había tenido una vez más esa reacción. Comenzaba a molestarle. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, o se volvería loco. La única persona que se le venía a la mente para pedir ayuda era el medico semi-ebrio que se encontraba en la habitación del lado. Sí, no sonaba una buena idea en lo absoluto. Habría esperado al rubio para consultar con él, pero no sabría si podría aguantar más tiempo sintiéndose de esa forma. Al parecer no tenía otra opción…

-Leorio…-

-Vamos, léelo antes de decir cualquier cosa-.

El moreno miraba dudoso la revista que se encontraba sobre la mesita de centro del doctor, la cual había sido bautizada como "la solución a todos sus problemas". No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de su amigo, pero tan solo el encabezado lo hacía poner en duda la credibilidad del asunto. "4 pasos infalibles para enamorar a tu chico".

-La compré antes de abordar el avión. Pensé que era una revista para adultos por la foto de la portada, ya sabes. Pero resultó ser una revista para chicas adolescentes. – El estudiante de medicina se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativamente. –Bueno, eso explica por qué el vendedor me miró raro cuando se la pedí. Como sea, la leí durante el viaje, ya que no tenía nada más que ver. Te digo, Gon, ese artículo es la respuesta a todos tus problemas.

El menor suspiró. Quizás no era el más listo, sabía que esa idea no podía terminar bien. Sin embargo, no tenía ningún otro plan, ni nadie más que lo ayudara.

-Está bien, lo intentaré-. Soltó sacándole una gran sonrisa al mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, y luego de almorzar, los tres cazadores volvieron a sus habitaciones para recoger sus cosas. Habían decidido pasar la tarde turisteando por la ciudad mientras esperaban alguna señal de Kurapika, quien aún no había llamado. En cuanto los dos menores entraron a su propia habitación, Gon aprovechó el momento en que Killua de dirigió al baño para sacar la cursi revista rosa de su escondite y leer los detalles que no había podido observar hasta ese momento.

_Paso 1: Atrayendo su atención._

_En esta fase, es importantísimo que mantengas contacto visual con tu chico lo más que puedas. Sonrisas fugaces, miradas tímidas y roces "casuales" harán que sin lugar a dudas dirija su atención hacia ti._

Gon sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al terminar de leer el párrafo. Tan solo imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo todo eso le ponía la piel de gallina. ¿De verdad las chicas recurrían a esas tonterías para conquistar a alguien más? O mejor aún, ¿Realmente daba resultado?

_Durante las conversaciones intenta buscar cosas en común. Si les gustan las mismas cosas, ¡No dudes en decírselo! Incluso si tienes la oportunidad, pídele que te enseñe a hacer algo._

Bueno, eso se escuchaba algo más fácil. Killua y él tenían muchas cosas en común, sin embargo… Ya habían conversado sobre todas ellas.

Se escuchó como la manecilla de la puerta comenzaba a girar y Gon escondió la revista una vez más, a toda velocidad. Sin embargo, el albino había notado algo del brusco movimiento que había hecho el moreno.

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Preguntó el asesino al ver a su amigo tan alterado.

-N-no es nada, ¡Vámonos ya! Leorio debe estar esperando-. Exclamó tomando sus pertenencias y precipitándose a la salida.

El resto del día se la pasaron visitando algunas tiendas, comprando golosinas e incluso explorando un parque de atracciones. Gon ya había decidido intentar llevar a cabo su plan, pero no había encontrado ningún momento para hacerlo durante el día. Tenía una fuerte sensación en el pecho, algo que detestaba sentir, y por ello, rara vez lo había sentido antes de todo eso. Inseguridad.

-¿50 dólares? No está mal, lo intentaré-. Interrumpió sus pensamientos Leorio, quien ya había puesto sus ojos en una de las atracciones del lugar. Gon le hubiera puesto más atención, pero sintió que aquel momento era el indicado para llevar a cabo un par de técnicas de las que había leído. Tragó saliva algo nervioso antes de girarse hacia Killua, quien miraba a Leorio con poco interés mientras sorbeteaba una gaseosa con una pajita.

-Killua-.

El aludido se giró hacia su amigo, sin dejar de beber su refresco. Gon se quedó estático al darse cuenta de que no tenía nada que decir.

_-Rápido, Gon, piensa-_. Se reprendió mentalmente. – Espero que Leorio consiga ese dinero-. Soltó mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. De verdad, ¿No había ninguna idea mejor en su mente?

-Ah… Sí, supongo-. Contestó el asesino entre confundido y desinteresado. Había sido un comentario muy casual que probablemente en otras circunstancias habría sido totalmente común por parte del moreno. Sin embargo, su lenguaje corporal lo delataba. Había sonado muy poco natural, casi como si se estuviera obligando a conversar con él.

Gon no pudo sostener más la mirada y la desvió sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían. Aquello no había salido muy bien. En lo absoluto. Soltó un suspiro cansado e intentó recordar los demás pasos. Cosas en común… ¡Claro! Le pediría que le enseñara algo. Sí, eso sonaba algo más sencillo. Buscó con la mirada algo que pudieran hacer juntos, y lo encontró a un par de metros de donde ellos estaban.

-Killua, ¿Sabes disparar con eso?- Pregunto esperanzado, señalando un puesto de donde había que apuntar a un blanco con un rifle a postones.

-No, nunca había utilizado antes ese tipo de armas-. Contestó el joven mirando hacia el lugar señalado.

-Oh, ya veo-. Contestó sin esforzarse en disimular su notable decepción. Aquel plan no parecía dar ningún resultado. No estaba haciendo que Killua se sintiera más a gusto, ni siquiera le estaba resultando más fácil hablar con él. Ya no estaba tan seguro de seguir con todo eso. No es como si le hubiera parecido una buena idea en primer lugar.

-Oye, Gon-.

El aludido miró a su amigo, quien tenía una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Aquel simple gesto podía levantarle el ánimo de manera alarmante.

-¿Por qué no probamos subirnos a los juegos de allá? Se ven divertidos-.

Gon desvió la mirada hacia el lugar al que apuntaba Killua y sonrió. De pronto se había olvidado de su plan y se dejó llevar por la emoción del momento.

-Está bien, ¡El útlimo que llega paga!-. Exclamó juguetonamente corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la montaña rusa que habían señalado. Killua se quedó pasmado unos segundos, pero casi de inmediato lo imitó-

-¡Hey, espera! ¡No hagas trampa!-. Se quejó el albino intentando alcanzarlo.

Luego de eso, pasaron las horas restantes correteando por el parque y subiéndose a cuanto juego se les cruzara por el camino. En algún momento habían intentado convencer a Leorio de que los acompañara, pero el mayor, de alguna inexplicable manera, había terminado en una mesa apostando con un par de ancianos cuya reputación era dudosa.

Fue al final del día, cuando tuvieron que regresar al hotel a pie cuando se dieron cuenta de cuánto les hacía falta Kurapika en ese momento. Sí, probablemente el único adulto responsable que les hubiera advertido que moderaran sus gastos.

Llegaron al hotel y tuvieron que calmar sus hambrientos estómagos con la cena que ofrecía el hotel a sus huéspedes, que, si bien no era lo más contundente y delicioso del mundo, era gratis.

-En serio, ¿No dejaron ni un centavo? ¿Nada?-. Preguntaba el futuro médico bastante descontento con la comida.

-No nos digas a nosotros, se supone que tú eres el adulto-. Contestó Killua comiendo sin quejarse.

-Claro, probablemente lo dices porque tienes tu habitación llena de dulces-. Volvió a quejarse, receloso de la actitud tranquila que estaba teniendo el albino.

-El que tu hayas perdido todo tu dinero apostando no es nuestro problema-.

-Vamos, no peleen-. Interrumpió Gon –Tenemos más dinero en nuestra cuenta, solo tenemos que sacarlo-. Intentó calmar los ánimos, consiguiendo un resoplido por parte de Killua y un suspiro por parte de Leorio.

En cuanto acabaron de cenar, cada quien regresó casi inmediatamente hacia su habitación, excepto Gon, quien intentó escabullirse sin causar sospechas a la habitación de Leorio.

-Creo que el plan no sirve-. Informó el menor una vez que estuvo frente al médico, con una expresión notablemente decepcionada.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Funcionó de maravilla! Estuvieron todo el día juntos, comiendo, riendo, ya sabes, todo eso.- Contestó el mayor animado.

Gon sin embargo no estaba muy seguro. Era cierto que había pasado un día estupendo con su amigo, como hacía meses que no lo hacía. Pero dudaba que se debiera exactamente gracias al plan.

-Leorio, creo que…-

-Muy bien, ahora deberás pasar al segundo paso.- Interrumpió Leorio, tomando la revista para leer lo que seguía. –_Paso 2: Disminuyendo la distancia. Ha llegado la hora de comenzar a realizar movimientos más arriesgados. Debes hacer que te vea como algo más, así que sedúcelo, usa tus fortalezas para atraerlo. Una buena manera es despertando sus deseos sexuales_.

Cuando Leorio acabó de leer el texto, Gon tenía la cara totalmente encendida. Tragó saliva con dificultad, sin saber que decir a todo eso. ¿Seducirlo? ¿Deseo sexual? Sí, había tenido citas antes. Pero jamás nada como eso. Tan solo imaginarlo le producía un sinfín de confusas sensaciones.

Leorio lo miró un tanto perplejo.

-Gon, ¿Tú nunca…?-

El menor negó con la cabeza.

-No sé nada sobre eso. Es imposible, no puedo hacerlo-. Se apresuró a frenar al mayor. No estaba seguro de querer saber más. Todo eso parecía muy lejos de su entendimiento.

Leorio sonrió con autosuficiencia y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Está bien, esto será un servicio especial. Gon, escucha muy atentamente a lo que te voy a decir…-

Pasaban los minutos y no había rastro de Gon. Se preguntaba que podía estar haciendo tanto tiempo en la habitación de Leorio. Soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras miraba una vez más el reloj digital que se encontraba en el escritorio. El moreno llevaba desaparecido unos 45 minutos.

Después de aquella tarde, pensó que las cosas habían regresado a la normalidad. Habían estado como antes, Gon volvía a sonreír, había dejado de actuar como si algo lo molestara todo el tiempo, había sido perfecto. No se había dado cuenta de cuanto extrañaba a su amigo sino hasta ese momento.

Se escuchó cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría y un moreno chico entraba tímidamente al lugar. Killua tuvo el impulso de preguntarle qué había estado haciendo, por qué se había tardado tanto, pero se contuvo.

El moreno caminó lentamente hacia su cama, quitándose la chaqueta verde que solía llevar para luego sentarse sobre ella.

-¿No estás cansado?-. Le preguntó a su amigo para comenzar una conversación y romper un poco el silencio.

-No demasiado-. Contestó el albino sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Gon pudo percibirlo, e intentó llevar a cabo la segunda parte del plan. Se quitó la polera de una manera que parecía ser despreocupada, y camino a paso lento hacia el cuarto de baño.

-Me daré una ducha-. Anunció el joven desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Minutos después, salió tan solo con ropa interior y una toalla sobre sus hombros que utilizaba para secarse el cabello. Killua seguía prácticamente en la misma posición, y mientras el moreno se movía una vez más hacia su cama, ninguno de los dos cruzó una palabra. Killua pudo percatarse en ese momento de cosas que no habían pasado anteriormente por su cabeza. El cuerpo de su amigo, que años atrás se veía muy infantil, ahora era un cuerpo tonificado, con detalles muy llamativos y atrayentes. El que estuviera empapado hacía aún más difícil de negar la extraña sensación que estaba experimentando tan solo con verlo. Gon se sentó sobre su cama para secar su cabello, y al cruzar miradas con su amigo, desvió la suya inmediatamente, sintiéndose avergonzado.

El albino sintió que su estómago daba un vuelco. Acaso estaba intentando… ¿Provocarlo?

Se reincorporó casi de golpe, motivado por ese pensamiento y se acercó sin dudar a donde estaba el moreno, quien quedó perplejo ante el repentino movimiento del asesino.

-Gon-. Pronunció con una voz segura. No estaba seguro de qué decir, pero su cuerpo si parecía estar seguro de lo que hacía. Se inclinó apenas unos centímetros, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del moreno, quien permaneció estático en su lugar, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba que era? Acaso Killua iba a… ¿Besarlo? Tragó saliva nervioso, los segundos parecían minutos, y cada vez se le hacía más difícil mantener la penetrante mirada de su compañero. Estaba a punto de mover la boca para formular una palabra cuando un fuerte ruido los interrumpe, arruinando el momento por completo. Killua se reincorporó con molestia, mirando el origen del sonido. Gon aun sin salir bien de su ensueño, se levantó de la cama.

-E-Es mi teléfono-. Aclaró tontamente, casi necesitaba hablar para asegurarse de que se encontraba en el mundo real otra vez. -¿Sí, diga?- Dijo una vez que contestó la llamada.

-_Hola, ¿Gon? Habla Kurapika_-. Se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, trayendo ya al moreno a la realidad por completo.

-¡Kurapika!-. Exclamó contento. Se alegraba de poder hablar una vez más con su amigo, y en especial de saber que se encontraba bien.

-_Discúlpame por no haber llamado antes, he estado muy ocupado estos días_.- Se excusó el rubio. –_Sin embargo, creo que finalmente podré ausentarme por unos días.-_

-¡Genial! Te estamos esperando. ¿Cuándo podrás viajar?- Preguntó el menor con emoción.

_-Intentaré viajar lo antes posible, te llamaré cuando sepa específicamente la fecha y la hora-._

-Está bien, ¡Te estaremos esperando!- Exclamó el menor antes de cortar la llamada. Miró a Killua una vez más, quien parecía notablemente molesto. –Kurapika podrá venir-. Informó contento, pero una vez que recordó la situación en la que había estado minutos antes, se sintió avergonzado.

El joven Zoldyck cerró los ojos y suspiró, como recurriendo a todo su autocontrol para no destruir esa bendita máquina y no saltar sobre su mejor amigo para acabar lo que estaba haciendo. Ya no se sentía tan seguro como hace un par de minutos atrás. ¿Se había estado imaginando cosas? Ahora que lo pensaba, le resultaba difícil que su amigo lo hubiera provocado adrede. Después de todo, era Gon. Torpe y despistado por naturaleza.

-Que bien-. Dijo intentando sonar natural, lanzándose una vez más sobre su cama. –Será mejor que te duermas, mañana hay que levantarse temprano-. Agregó con la intención de evitar más diálogos y sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Lo necesitaba.

Gon parecía algo decepcionado con la respuesta del albino, pero no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Acabó de secarse el cabello, se puso una camiseta y se metió en la cama, sin dejar de pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido de no haber recibido la llamada justo en ese momento.

Killua…

* * *

N/A: Regresé. Me hubiera gustado actualizar antes, pero escribir este capítulo se me hizo más difícil de lo que pensé. La parte buena es que este fic no tendrá muchos capítulos (?) Me queda agregar que me hicieron muy feliz con sus comentarios, así que gracias por pasar a leer la historia, los quiero 3 Y en especial gracias a RedGlossyLips, que ha estado para todas mis crisis existenciales :3

Espero que les haya gustado, y pretendo demorarme menos con la siguiente actualización. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Eso es excelente, Gon!- Exclamó el casi médico, intentando susurrar en vano. Gon lo miraba con una expresión dudosa, sonriendo apenas.

-¿Tú crees?- Preguntó sin acabar de creer en las palabras del mayor.

Gon acababa resumirle a Leorio lo ocurrido la noche anterior justo antes de dormir. Había aprovechado el momento en el que el albino se había levantado de la mesa en la que estaban desayunando aquella mañana para ir al baño. Tan solo el recordar lo cerca que habían estado, le producía un nudo en el estómago.

-Sin embargo, creo que las cosas no salieron muy bien-. Agregó el menor al recordar el comportamiento frío que había tenido el asesino desde que despertó. –Esta mañana apenas me dirigió la palabra. Creo que está enojado conmigo-. Terminó con cierto pesar en su voz. Lo que menos quería en ese momento era alejar a su mejor amigo.

-Tonterías, probablemente está confundido por lo que ocurrió anoche. De hecho, eso facilitará el siguiente paso del plan-.

Gon no estaba seguro de querer escucharlo, pero Leorio parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea.

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, llevado por su incontenible curiosidad. Leorio estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para contestar cuando notaron que el albino regresaba del baño. Los dos cazadores que habían estado susurrando se callaron abruptamente, produciendo un ambiente totalmente tenso para cuando el recién llegado se sentó. Sí, definitivamente, la disimulación no era el fuerte de ninguno de los dos.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- Preguntó el joven al notar que sus dos amigos se comportaban de manera totalmente sospechosa.

-No, Gon y yo solo hablábamos de lo bien que lo pasamos ayer, jajaja, ¿No es así, Gon?- Mintió torpemente el médico, poniendo al pobre moreno en una incómoda situación. Estaba pensando en que contestar, cuando su móvil sonó, esta vez oportunamente. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

-¡Es un mensaje de Kurapika!- Exclamó entre aliviado por no tener que contestar la situación anterior y contento por recibir el mensaje. –Dice que consiguió un vuelo para hoy, así que probablemente estará aquí antes de que anochezca-. Explicó una vez que hubo leído.

Killua se apoyó en el respaldo, con las manos en la cabeza.

-Pues ya era hora, hemos estado esperándolo desde ayer-. Se quejó recuperando su humor habitual. Gon se sintió mucho más aliviado al notar que el albino parecía estar normal, y más importante aún, que haya olvidado el tema de hace unos minutos atrás.

Aquella tarde los jóvenes cazadores decidieron permanecer en el hotel, ya que el rubio podía llegar en cualquier momento.

En cuanto acabaron de desayunar, Leorio aclaró que tenía algo que hacer y se apartó del grupo evitando totalmente las preguntas que pudieran surgir de los menores. Los dos jóvenes decidieron ir a hacer uso del gimnasio que había en el hotel, y allí pasaron un par de horas. Pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo enfocados en su entrenamiento, así que no hubo mayor problema. Sin embargo, en cuanto salieron del lugar y comenzaron a caminar, una extraña tensión surgió entre ellos. Caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra por un par de minutos.

-Killua, ¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer?-. Preguntó el moreno, intentando romper el hielo. El albino se quedó en silencio, y caminó sin dirigirle la palabra un par de segundos.

-¿Killua?- Volvió a llamarlo su amigo, algo preocupado por la actitud que tenía. El nombrado miró a Gon directamente a los ojos con una repentina determinación.

-Quiero hablar contigo-. Dijo más como una orden que como una petición. El moreno sintió que los nervios afloraban en cuanto oyó esa frase, pero asintió con la cabeza. Killua se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Quiero saber que ocurre contigo. Hace meses que te comportas de manera extraña, Gon. No esperes que no lo note.

Gon sintió cómo su voluntad flaqueaba al oír aquellas palabras. No sonaba molesto, más bien preocupado. Aquello era algo que no se había planteado durante todo ese tiempo. Sabía que probablemente su amigo se había percatado de lo raro que actuaba, pero no había considerado la posibilidad de estarlo preocupando tanto. La culpa cayó en él repentinamente, sintiéndose bastante tonto por no haberse dado cuenta. Había estado tan preocupado de sí mismo y de sus propios sentimientos que no se había preocupado de lo que su mejor amigo podía estar sintiendo con su repentino cambio. Había sido demasiado egoísta.

-Lo lamento-. Dijo con pesar, pensando en lo que diría a continuación. Nuevamente sintió aquel fuerte impulso de tan solo decirle todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea. –Es solo que algo me está ocurriendo y yo… No sé cómo afrontarlo.- Explicó a grandes rasgos. Sentía que tenía que darle a su amigo una explicación, pero no estaba preparado para contar la historia completa.

-¿Qué es?- Insistió el albino, harto de estar desinformado. Le había dado ya demasiado tiempo a su amigo para resolver él mismo sus problemas y no pensaba continuar haciéndose el desentendido. –Dime, Gon, sabes que si me lo dices puedo ayudarte-.

El moreno mantuvo la mirada de su amigo, y tomó toda la fortaleza que pudo para seguir hablando. –Creo que hay alguien que me gusta-. Relató, esta vez sin poder evitar desviar la mirada. Sentía que los colores le subían poco a poco a la cara. Por la expresión que puso el albino en ese momento, pudo suponer que no esperaba aquella respuesta en lo absoluto.

-¿De quién se trata?- Continuó interrogando el asesino. Ahora esa conversación tenía toda su atención.

Gon sonrió un tanto apenado. –No puedo decírtelo-. Contestó con simplicidad, sacando de quicio a su compañero. –Es una persona que conozco hace mucho tiempo.- Agregó para evitar que su amigo explotara en reclamos. Killua podía ser muy caprichoso, y cuando activaba este modo, rara vez podía decirle que no a algo.

Al oír eso, el albino intentó averiguar inmediatamente de quien podía tratarse. ¿Alguien de la isla ballena? Si así fuera, ¿Por qué ahora el repentino enamoramiento? No, tenía que ser alguien más. Alguien con quien hubiera pasado más tiempo… Podría ser… ¿Él mismo? Si evaluaba todas las cosas que habían sucedido últimamente, tenía sentido. Claro, por eso actuaba tan raro con él… ¿Verdad? Tenía que ser. Sintió una extraña sensación recorrer su cuerpo, algo similar a lo que había sentido la noche anterior. Se le hacía increíblemente agradable la idea. De hecho, esperaba que fuera de esa forma.

-Aquí están, chicos-. Escucharon una voz cerca, que resultó ser de Leorio. –Los había estado buscando. Gon, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?- Dijo rápidamente, alejando al moreno de su albino amigo, quien se quedó allí aun algo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el menor con curiosidad, ya que el recién llegado tenía una cara de entusiasmo imposible de ocultar.

-Es sobre el paso 3, tengo el plan perfecto-. Anunció sacando la revista de su chaqueta. Gon escuchó atentamente. –_Paso 3: Mantén la distancia_-. Tan solo el titulo hizo que Gon decidiera no llevarlo a cabo, pero siguió escuchando. –_Ahora que tienes su atención, lo mejor será que te distancies un poco de él. Trata de hacerte la interesante, que él te busque. Intenta pasar tiempo con más personas para que él se dé cuenta de que eres una persona ocupada. Un poco de celos tampoco vendrían mal.-_

-Leorio, no puedo hacerle eso. Se supone que vinimos aquí para reunirnos, no para distanciarnos-. Se quejó el joven apenas el más alto acabó de leer.

-Sabía que dirías algo así-. Continuó Leorio, con una gran sonrisa. –Es por eso que te lo dije, tengo el plan perfecto. Está todo listo.- Dijo con orgullo.

-¿Qué está listo?- Preguntó Gon con una creciente desconfianza hacia las ideas de su amigo.

-¡Tu cita! Saldrás con alguien más.-

Gon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cita? ¿Arreglada? ¿Con alguien que no conocía?

-Leorio…-

-Vamos, Gon, no seas aburrido. Ella parecía bastante feliz de aceptar, al menos dale una oportunidad-. Insistió el médico.

-No puedo hacerlo, eso no estaría bien. Ni siquiera fui yo quien la invitó a salir-. Se quejó una vez más, pero el mayor no parecía estar escuchándolo.

-Allí viene Killua-. Lo interrumpió. –Le dije que te reunirías con ella a las 2 en punto en el restaurant del hotel.- Agregó por último antes de marcharse. -¡Buena suerte!-

Gon soltó un suspiro cansado, al tiempo en que el albino llegaba a su lado.

-¿Qué quería?- Preguntó el joven a su amigo, quien lo miró algo confundido.

-Nada importante-. Mintió mirando la hora en su móvil. Eran las 13.27 de la tarde. Tenía aproximadamente media hora antes de encontrarse con esa chica. Si bien no pensaba salir con ella en bajo esas circunstancias, no podía dejarla esperando. Lo mejor sería ir y darle una debida explicación de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo siento, Killua. Hay algo que tengo que hacer-. Se excusó el joven apenado. Killua tan solo soltó un suspiro, asumiendo que la conversación que quería tener con él tendría que esperar.

-Está bien, nos reuniremos luego-. Aceptó de mala gana, pero sin hacer más preguntas. Después de todo, creía saber lo que quería. Gon asintió con la cabeza y partió en la dirección contraria. La próxima vez no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil.

Gon entró al restaurant algo dudoso, ya que no había pensado en que no sabía nada sobre esa chica. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a encontrarla?

Aún faltaban 10 minutos para la hora del encuentro, así que supuso que no debía haber llegado aún. Sin embargo, tras un par de minutos de espera, una linda joven de cabello castaño y ojos brillantes se acercó a él. Le sorprendió percatarse de que tenía más o menos su edad. O al menos, eso aparentaba.

-Tú debes ser Gon, ¿Verdad?- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. El aludido sonrió de vuelta.

-Así es. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Preguntó con amabilidad. Aquella joven parecía ser una buena persona.

-Nella. Pero por favor, llámame Nel-. Pidió dulcemente. –Tu amigo parecía muy entusiasmado en que saliera contigo. Él me habló mucho sobre ti-. Relató la joven riendo un poco. Parecía bastante divertida con la situación.

-Ah, con respecto a eso…- Intervino el joven moreno, pensando en que lo mejor sería decirle la verdad cuanto antes.- Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo salir contigo-. Dijo con cuidado. No quería hacerla sentir mal.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso-. Contestó la joven comprensivamente. –Sé que se supone que esto debía ser una cita, pero es raro que dos personas salgan en plan romántico sin siquiera haberse conocido antes.- Continuó, sonriendo una vez más. –Así que, ¿Qué tal si tan solo me acompañas a almorzar?- Ofreció, haciendo que Gon se sintiera mucho más aliviado. De ser así, no tendría mayor problema con aceptar su propuesta. Después de todo, era una buena forma de compensarla por las molestias que le había causado.

-Claro, eso estaría bien-. Aceptó de buena gana, comenzando a caminar con la chica para comer algo.

El almuerzo se le pasó volando, había estado hablando con la joven durante dos horas, y casi no lo había notado. La joven resultó ser hija de la cocinera del hotel, y estaba allí ayudando a su madre por unas semanas. A Gon le resultó muy agradable su compañía, era fácil conversar con ella y se divirtió bastante. Sin embargo, al percatarse de la hora, supuso que era mejor despedirse. Kurapika podría llegar en cualquier momento, y no quería preocupar a Killua.

-Será mejor que me vaya ya-. Anunció el joven una vez que acabaron de comer y se levantaron de la mesa. –Fue muy divertido, gracias por invitarme-. Agradeció el joven, feliz de haber hecho un nuevo amigo.

-Técnicamente, fuiste tú quien me invitó-. Corrigió la joven, haciendo que ambos chicos rieran por un momento. Miró al moreno fijamente durante unos segundos, y luego se acercó a él para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla. –Fue divertido conocerte, Gon. Espero que podamos salir otra vez-. Se despidió antes de salir del lugar, dejando a Gon algo sorprendido. Sin embargo, sonrió y se despidió de la chica una vez más.

El moreno iba de camino a su habitación, sintiéndose bastante aliviado por cómo habían resultado las cosas. Había temido que la chica no se tomara muy bien lo que tenía que decirle, pero las cosas resultaron mejor de lo que había esperado. Su celular sonó repentinamente, y contestó sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-¿Kurapika?- Preguntó subiendo las escaleras.

_-Así es, el avión acaba de llegar a la ciudad. Necesito la dirección exacta del hotel en el que se encuentran.- _Pidió el joven desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Claro, te la enviaré en seguida-. Contestó el moreno con entusiasmo, cortando la llamada para poder escribirla en un mensaje. Una vez que terminó, corrió a la habitación para comunicarle a Killua que Kurapika estaba a punto de llegar.

-¡Killua!-. Exclamó entrando en la habitación. Pudo ver que el albino se encontraba tirado sobre su cama con desgano. Sin embargo, continuó. –Kurapika me acaba de llamar, ya llegó a la ciudad.- Relató con prisa, ya que tenía la intención de ir a buscar a Leorio para poder ir juntos a encontrarse con su amigo.

-Que bien-. Comentó totalmente indiferente el albino. –A decir verdad, Gon-. Continuó el joven, antes de que el moreno pudiera salir del lugar. –He estado pensándolo, y creo que regresaré a la mansión.-

Gon no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Por qué, por qué tan repentino? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

-Tengo pensado irme mañana por la mañana.

* * *

**Notas**: _Bueno, no pude demorarme menos que la última vez que actualicé xD Pero les prometo que lo intenté, solo que mi mente me traicionó. De hecho, de no ser por RedGlossyLips, una vez más, no estaría aquí. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena, y gracias a todas las personas que leen y me dejan reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me motivan a escribir ;-; El siguiente será el último capítulo, así que quizás sea un poquitito más largo de lo normal. Intentaré tenerlo pronto, pero en el peor de los casos no me pasaré de una semana, eso se los puedo prometer xD._

_Nos leemos pronto, besos :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Killua se quedó mirando fijamente a la dirección en la que su amigo iba hasta verlo desaparecer. Soltó un gran suspiro, y pronto intentó llenar su mente con algo más. Lo que más quería en ese momento era acabar la conversación que habían tenido minutos antes de que Leorio interrumpiera, y la paciencia definitivamente no era su fuerte. Menos en un momento como ese.

Paseó por el hotel, sin rumbo por varios minutos, hasta que se percató del hambre que comenzaba a tener. Claro, ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y aun no comía nada. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo Gon que le llevara tanto tiempo?

Aun con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza, el albino bajó al primer piso del hotel para comer algo en el restaurant, y fue cuando estuvo a punto de acomodarse en una de las mesas que su interrogante fue contestada. A unos metros de allí, Gon conversaba animadamente con una joven castaña, quien parecía estar notablemente interesada en él. Killua sintió cómo un tic nervioso aparecía en una de sus cejas.

_¿Qué demonios hacía Gon con una chica?_

Aquello tenía todo para ser una cita. Pero no lo era, ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué estaría Gon con otra chica si se suponía que le gustaba él? Porque _él_ era quien le gustaba a Gon, tenía que ser así.

Sin embargo, luego de aquella alegre despedida y un beso en la mejilla, ya no estaba tan seguro. De hecho, se sentía estúpido por haber creído que quien le gustaba a Gon sería él en primer lugar. Se giró con las manos en los bolsillos, y caminó calmadamente de vuelta a su habitación. Se sentía abatido, como si lo hubieran derrotado humillantemente en una pelea. Detestaba no poder controlar sus sentimientos, porque estos eran precisamente los que le impedían actuar normalmente con su amigo. En especial después de presenciar aquella escena.

Se dejó caer sobre la cama una vez que llegó a su habitación. Siempre pensó que habría un montón de razones por las que podría tener que separarse de Gon, comenzando por su familia, o incluso por su condición de asesino. Pero jamás pensó que la que finalmente terminaría por alejarlos serían sus propios sentimientos. Porque eso era precisamente lo que tenía que hacer.

El joven moreno entró apresurado a la habitación, contándole que Kurapika estaba a punto de llegar. Apenas le tomó atención, y decidió que lo mejor sería darle la noticia cuanto antes. Mientras más tiempo dejara pasar, más le costaría mantenerse firme.

-Tengo pensado irme mañana por la mañana.

Luego de esa frase, reinó un silencio total. Los dos jóvenes se miraban severamente a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Killua?- Preguntó el moreno, como si no hubiera sido capaz de comprender lo que su amigo le decía. -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora?- Intentó procesarlo, sin poder dejar escapar cierto deje de desesperación en su voz.

El joven asesino cruzó sus brazos bajo la cabeza, en un gesto aparentemente despreocupado.

-No hay una razón en especial. Creo que ya es hora de regresar, he estado demasiado tiempo fuera-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Exclamó Gon, sin siquiera preocuparse de contener sus sentimientos. –¡Sé que me estas mintiendo! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme que te sucede realmente?

El albino se sorprendió en un comienzo por sus palabras, pero luego se tornó serio.

-No te estoy mintiendo, Gon. Eso es lo que ocurre-.

-¡Killua!-

-¡Tú eres el necio que no quiere entender!-. Acabó por gritar el albino exasperado. No quería discutir con su amigo, pero no había otra manera. Gon era demasiado obstinado.

-¡Está bien! ¡No hablaré contigo hasta que dejes de mentirme!- Exclamó el moreno molesto al tiempo en que salía de la habitación dando un portazo.

Killua soltó un gran suspiro, y luego cerró los ojos. Nunca pensó que sería tan difícil separarse de alguien. No quería hacerlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Gon caminó por el pasillo, notablemente molesto. Se dirigió por inercia a la recepción del hotel, pero casi había olvidado el hecho de que iba hacia allá para encontrarse con Kurapika. Le molestaba que su amigo le mintiera. Por supuesto que le afectaba enormemente la noticia de su partida, no quería que se separara de su lado. Sin embargo, el que no fuera capaz de decirle la razón real por la que se marchaba era lo que lo tenía en ese estado. Sentía impotencia, como si de pronto alguien fuera a quitarle lo más preciado que tenía y él era incapaz de hacer algo para detenerlo.

El joven moreno volvió en sí en cuanto sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo, llamando su atención.

-¿Estás bien?- Escuchó una voz a su lado, sacándolo de su ensueño.

-Kurapika-. Exclamó con cierta sorpresa, no se había percatado de su presencia. Se extrañó ante aquella pregunta tan asertiva, sin embargo, supuso que debía notársele en la cara.

-Te he estado llamando por varios minutos-. Explicó el mayor, como habiendo leído sus pensamientos. -¿Ocurrió algo?-

Gon se sintió algo avergonzado al haber estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera había sido capaz de escuchar a su amigo. Le daba lástima recibirlo en aquellas circunstancias, después de todo, Kurapika era una persona muy ocupada, y aun así se encontraba allí. Soltó un suspiro resignado. No podía negar que a pesar de todo, se alegraba de que hubiera llegado. Si había una persona capaz de sacarlo de aquella extraña y desagradable situación, definitivamente, era él.

-Ya veo-. Dijo el rubio una vez que hubo tomado un sorbo de café. Gon había terminado de contarle todo lo que había sucedido durante esos días, y esperaba ansiosamente los consejos de su amigo. –Gon, no pretendo decirte paso por paso lo que debes hacer. Sin embargo, no me parece correcto que finjas ser algo que no eres para llamar la atención de alguien. Probablemente, si Killua se interesó en ser tu amigo, es porque le gusta cómo eres genuinamente.

Gon sintió cómo se dispersaban rápidamente los nubarrones de dudas que le habían impedido pensar con claridad esos días. Eso era cierto. Él siempre había sido totalmente sincero con Killua, pero ahora que había comenzado a actuar extraño, él también lo hacía. ¡Era muy simple!

Se puso de pie con un renovado entusiasmo, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Gracias, Kurapika!- Exclamó sin contener su característica efusividad. El mayor tan solo sonrió, aliviado de volver a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa en su rostro. El moreno se precipitó hacia las escaleras, decidido a acabar con todo ese dilema en ese mismo instante.

-Gon, ¿En qué habitación se encuentra Leorio?- Preguntó el rubio justo antes de que Gon se echara a correr.

-¡Es la número 472!- Exclamó para finalmente perderse.

Kurapika bebió con tranquilidad el último sorbo de café que quedaba en su taza y luego se levantó de la mesa para caminar hacia el ascensor.

El aspirante a médico se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose la corbata frente al espejo con afán. Dos suaves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron su actividad, obligándolo a dejarla pendiente.

-Voy enseguida- Dijo mientras caminaba en aquella dirección. Se vio totalmente sorprendido al averiguar que quien estaba tras aquella puerta era el mismísimo rubio. -¡Kurapika!- Exclamó con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró instantáneamente al ver la expresión en su rostro. -¡Vaya humor! ¿Esas son formas de saludar a un viejo amigo?- Exclamó sin entender la extraña actitud de su amargado amigo.

-¡No puedo creer lo irresponsable que has sido!- Lo regañó dejando salir todo lo que había contenido durante su conversación con Gon. –¡Estás sólo dos días con los chicos y por poco haces que uno de ellos se vaya!

-¡Aun no comprendo de qué estás hablando!- Exclamó el casi médico, ofendido. -¡Incluso he estado ayudando a Gon estos dos días! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así!-

-¡Ese es precisamente el problema, cabeza hueca!- Continuó con la discusión, sin dar pie atrás. -¡Tus torpes planes casi arruinan todo!

Los dos jóvenes dejaron de discutir abruptamente cuando escucharon que alguien entraba precipitadamente en la habitación.

-Killua se ha ido-. Dijo el recién llegado, un una gran expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Kurapika le lanzó una última mirada asesina al futuro médico antes de acercarse al moreno para tomarlo por los hombros.

-Gon, si hay una persona que puede encontrarlo, eres tú.- Habló con determinación, intentando devolverle la confianza a su amigo. Este permaneció pensativo un par de segundos hasta que una idea atravesó su mente.

-¡Lo tengo!- Gritó emocionado. -¡No se preocupen! ¡Regresaré pronto junto a Killua!- Aseguró a sus amigos antes de correr a toda velocidad fuera del hotel. Kurapika se quedó mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, mientras Leorio se preguntaba si debían acompañarlo.

-Ni se te ocurra-. Lo detuvo el kuruta, anticipándose a sus movimientos.

-Con lo amargado que eres, ahora entiendo por qué no has tenido novia…- Murmuró por lo bajo.

El ex asesino caminaba pensativamente a la orilla de un mirador. El día se acababa, y las luces de los edificios comenzaban a encenderse, dándole vida a aquella vista. Killua respiró profundo, permitiendo que la helada brisa aliviara un poco sus contradictorias emociones. Sabía que lo mejor sería mantener la distancia, en especial después de todo lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. Sin embargo, tan solo pensar en abandonar a su amigo le producía un incurable nudo en el estómago. Todo sonaba increíblemente aburrido sin él, y pensar en volver a la mansión resultaba simplemente una tortura. No podía compararse en lo más mínimo con todas las aventuras que había vivido durante esos años.

Se detuvo un momento a contemplar la vista. Después de todo, no quería irse.

-Killua-.

El albino se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz detrás de él. En especial porque no había sentido presencia alguna hasta ese momento.

-Sabía que estarías aquí-. Continuó el recién llegado, con una gran sonrisa.

-Gon…- Dijo en un tono apenas audible. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. No lo comprendía. No era capaz de entender la capacidad que tenía ese chico de causarle tantas sensaciones en un mismo instante. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que hiciera lo que hiciera, y por mucho que quisiera actuar de la manera menos perjudicial para su amigo, era él quien siempre terminaba siendo salvado.

-Killua, tengo algo que decirte-. Comenzó el moreno con una renovada confianza. Al contrario de cómo se sentía antes, una fuerte sensación de alivio lo inundaba en ese momento. Killua era su mejor amigo, y dijera lo que le dijera, sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Está bien, no hace falta-. Interrumpió el albino, creyendo saber a qué se refería. Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera continuar, el moreno se abalanzó sobre él y acortó el espacio que separaba sus labios con un impulsivo y torpe movimiento.

Killua sintió una cálida sensación recorrer su cuerpo, y a pesar de la sorpresa, rápidamente se adecuó a la situación. Apenas fue un ligero tacto, pero fue capaz de que lograr que ambos chicos se estremecieran, y sus pulsos se aceleraran.

En cuanto el contacto cesó, ambos se miraban intensamente. Gon tenía las mejillas levemente sonrosadas, pero conservaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Killua, me gustas-. Pronunció mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido, finalmente había averiguado el significado de aquellas palabras, y estaba totalmente seguro de lo que decía.

El albino se sonrojó violentamente, y apartó la mirada casi al instante.

-No digas cosas tan vergonzosas de esa forma tan seria, idiota-. Se defendió sin elevar la voz, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. –Tú también me gustas-. Contestó finalmente, provocando que su amigo sintiera una oleada de alegría.

Los dos mayores, que se habían quedado en el hotel, se encontraban ahora cenando en el restaurant. Kurapika parecía haberse desquitado totalmente con el casi médico, así que estaba mucho más tranquilo para esa hora. A pesar de estar seguros de que Gon regresaría con Killua, fue tan solo cuando los vieron entrar al lugar cuando ambos se sintieron totalmente aliviados. Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, _casi._

-¡Aquí viene la feliz pareja.- Comentó demasiado alto, llamando la atención de unas cuantas personas de las mesas que se encontraban alrededor.

Killua se sonrojó violentamente, y sintió el fuerte impulso de aventarle una silla a ese idiota. Miró acusadoramente a Gon, buscando una explicación. Este sonrió algo apenado.

-Lo siento, Killua. Tuve algunas dificultades antes de decírtelo-. Se disculpó el moreno, haciendo que el albino tan solo soltara un suspiro resignado. No le quedaba más que tener que soportar los estúpidos comentarios de Leorio.

-Y díganme, ¿Se besaron ya?

Gon casi se atraganta con el vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y el albino lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eso no te incumbe, viejo pervertido!- Se quejó antes de dejarse caer en su asiento. –Maldición, parece que con la edad se ponen cada vez peor.

-¡Oye, mocoso desagradecido! ¡Te informo que fue gracias a mí que hmmpm…-

No pudo seguir hablando, ya que el rubio le había cubierto la boca con una de sus manos.

-Ya ha sido suficiente plática, Leorio, es hora de ir a la cama-. Dijo mientras lo medio arrastraba lejos de la escena. –Hasta mañana chicos.

Gon se despidió nerviosamente, mientras Killua volvía a concentrarse en la comida que se encontraba frente a él.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, los dos menores se encontraban ya en su habitación, preparándose para dormir. Killua fue el primero el recostarse sobre su cama, aun con un aire algo pensativo. Gon se sentó junto a él.

-Oye, Gon… ¿Estás seguro de esto?- Preguntó, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara un poco. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero estar totalmente solo con Killua en una situación así, lo ponía más nervioso que cuando estaban junto a alguien más.

-Claro que sí, Killua. No te lo habría dicho si no hubiera estado seguro.

El joven albino se reincorporó un poco sobre su cama. –Entonces… ¿Está bien si hago esto?- Susurró con una voz que al moreno le resulto increíblemente provocativa. Sintió que los colores se le subían a la cara inmediatamente mientras su compañero volvía a unir sus labios, pero esta vez de una manera muy diferente. Si bien era cuidadoso, se podía notar la pasión en aquel beso, que poco a poco se fue tornando más energético, terminando por dejar casi sin aire a los dos jóvenes. Killua fue el primero en separarse, intentando descifrar la mirada de su amigo. Todo aquello había sido demasiado perfecto, y no quería arruinarlo.

Gon por su parte, sin poder contenerse más, se lanzó sobre el albino sin cuidado alguno, tomándole por las muñecas para así poder experimentar aquella placentera sensación una vez más. Aquello había hecho que el albino no pudiera contenerse más, y pronto el moreno se encontraba debajo de él, sin acabar con aquel insistente movimiento de labios.

El ex asesino comenzó a plantar besos en su cuello, acompañadas de suaves mordidas que hacían que el moreno se estremeciera de placer. De pronto, la ropa comenzó a ser un estorbo, y las prendar comenzaron a desparramarse poco a poco por la habitación. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes estaba seguro de lo que hacían, tan solo seguían sus instintos, guiados por el inmenso placer que les producía el tacto del otro.

Killua, a pesar del enorme deseo que sentía, no pudo evitar sentirse algo avergonzado al acercar su mano a la parte baja de su compañero. Sin embargo, al notar las estimulantes reacciones que tenía el moreno, olvidó totalmente el significado de aquella palabra.

-Ngh… Killua…- Se quejó el de cabello negro, haciendo que esta vez fuera el nombrado quien se estremeciera de placer. Sintió una gran urgencia en su miembro desatendido, y casi de inmediato tuvo el impulso de hacerlo decir su nombre una vez más.

-Gon… ¿Quieres… hacerlo?- Preguntó en su oído con voz entrecortada por su fuerte respiración. El moreno apenas podía procesar lo que su amigo le decía, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó algo desentendido, ya que no era realmente experto en ese tema, y menos si se trataba de dos chicos.

-Hay una forma-. Contestó al tiempo en que hacía presión una vez más en la intimidad del moreno, quien se retorció de placer debajo de él. –Pero te dolerá un poco.

Gon, incapaz de volver a formular una palabra, tan solo asintió con la cabeza para darle a entender que estaba de acuerdo. El ex asesino se puso en acción casi de inmediato. Si bien nunca había tenido experiencias de ese tipo, había visto suficientes películas con contenidos para adultos como para saber lo que tenía que hacer.

Lamió un poco sus dedos, y de inmediato lo introdujo con suavidad la entrada de su amigo, haciendo que el este se estremeciera de dolor. Soltó un pequeño quejido, pero luego de las constantes caricias por parte del albino, se fue relajando hasta que aquel movimiento se convirtió en una sensación placentera.

Cuando finalmente se acabó la paciencia del albino, decidió que era hora de actuar o estallaría ahí mismo. Retiró sus dedos suavemente y se ubicó entre sus piernas con cuidado, ya que no quería dañarlo demasiado.

Gon tan solo se quejaba de tanto en tanto, mientras el albino intentaba entrar de la manera menos dolorosa posible. Luego de varios minutos, Killua había entrado por completo y Gon se encontraba casi totalmente relajado bajo él. Sin poder esperar más, comenzó a efectuar suaves movimientos pélvicos, sintiendo como una suma de corrientes eléctricas atravesaran su cuerpo. Aquella parecía ser la experiencia más placentera que había experimentado jamás, y difícilmente podía contenerse. De pronto la incomodidad del moreno comenzó a transformarse en placer, y la habitación se inundó de quejidos y gemidos por parte de ambos.

-K-killua…- Gimió el moreno una vez más, sin poder expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no era necesario. El albino estaba sintiéndose exactamente de la misma forma. Unos segundos más, el vaivén de caderas aumentó, y antes de que los jóvenes pudieran darse cuenta, se encontraban en el punto máximo, casi olvidando por completo todo lo que les rodeaba al ser inundado por aquel embriagante placer.

Killua se dejó caer suavemente sobre su compañero, recuperando poco a poco la conciencia y casi sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. El moreno por su parte, tan solo se aferró a su amigo, totalmente somnoliento.

-Dime algo, Gon…- Pidió el albino, aun intentando recuperar su ritmo cardiaco. -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Preguntó con curiosidad, hilando poco a poco los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante ese periodo.

-Pues no estaba del todo seguro. Además, Leorio dijo que debía usar ese plan de cuatro pasos-. Contestó apenas, sintiendo que el sueño se lo llevaba.

-¿Plan de cuatro pasos?

-Sí, estaba en una revista para adolescentes. Cuatro pasos infalibles para enamorar a tu chico…- Dijo finalmente, cayendo dormido.

Killua se quedó como piedra unos segundos, y de inmediato le hirvió la sangre.

Leorio… Iba a matarlo.

Kurapika se encontraba en la habitación de Leorio, recogiendo sus cosas para ir a la nueva habitación que había pedido hace poco en la recepción.

-¿Sabes? No tenías que negarte tan rotundamente cuando te ofrecí quedarte conmigo-. Se quejó el casi médico, dejándose caer sobre un sofá.

-Lo siento, fue un impulso-. Contestó el rubio sin darle importancia alguna.

-Eso no lo mejora demasiado…

-Como sea, Leorio. ¿Por qué pensaste que ese estúpido plan funcionaría?- Preguntó el kuruta una vez que había tomado todas sus cosas. Tenía curiosidad desde que había escuchado toda la historia, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle.

-¡No es un estúpido plan! Da buenos resultados.- Se jactó el de gafas, tomando la revista entre sus manos.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no estaría tan seguro. Además, Gon ni siquiera llevó a cabo la última fase-.

Leorio sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Pues déjame decirte que en eso te equivocas, querido sabelotodo.- El moreno abrió la revista y comenzó a leer. –"_Paso 4: ¡Declárate! Finalmente, ha llegado la hora. No temas en ser lo más directa que puedas, ya que a estas alturas, él debe estar loco por ti. ¡Felicidades y a disfrutar tu nueva relación!"- _El moreno cerró la revista, como dándole importancia al asunto._ -_En otras palabras, el plan ha sido todo un éxito.

* * *

**Notas**: Y finalmente, aquí está, el último capítulo. Me tardé un poquitín, pero al menos es más largo que los demás. Sí, más o menos el doble xD

La verdad es que me alega mucho haber escrito esta historia, ya que hace tiempo que no me dedicaba a una historia como lo hice con esta, y me devolvió mucho las ganas de escribir. Así que muchas gracias a todas las personas que me escribieron reviews y siguieron mi fic, de verdad, todos sus comentarios me motivaron muchísimo a seguir escribiendo, ya que varias veces tuve vacíos mentales ;_;

Reitero las gracias a **RedGlossyLips**, ya que fue gracias a sus ánimos que acepté este pedido en primer lugar, y espero que te haya gustado, **Gingana**, ya que no sabía exactamente lo que tenías en mente, pero hice lo que pude.

Y sin seguir dándoles la lata, me retiro muy feliz 3 Los quiero a todos (?) Nos leemos por ahí, en más historias ¡Besos!


End file.
